memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starship Mine (episode)
Romulan cheese paste I've just watched the episode again and right after the teaser, when the reception begins there can be heard some background chatter while Data is wandering around. I think I heard someone talking about a food called sth. like "Riskian Cheese Paste". Could maybe someone else watch the episode and confirm this (or say, what he hears out of it), so we can create an article about it? Kennelly 13:04, 9 March 2006 (UTC) **I checked the episode and it seems that the Arkarian waiter is asking Geordi La Forge and Deanna Troi if they want some "Riskian Cheese pastry". Geordi doesn't want any (in many of the different language dubbings of the episode on my DVD, he says that he's full), but Deanna wants some more. Anyway, you really should create that article! --Jörg 15:17, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :Article created. Kennelly 14:49, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::So why does Hutchinson die and Geordi doesn't? Both are shot. -- unsigned :::he goes into a coma -- wasn't that enough? he was in better shape than "hutch" -- Captain M.K.B. 16:31, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :::: My theory is, the guy who shot Hutch was so annoyed at Hutch (for the endless chat earlier), he shot him extra hard or something? - T'Sura, May 5th, 2008 Terrorists In the first paragraph of the article and in the "Background Information" section the thieves on the ship are called terrorists, which they are not. From the what the leader, Kiros, says they are purely in it for the profit. So they may sell to terrorists, but they are just thieves. I think that it should be changed, but I leave that to others with more knowledge on TNG and memory-alpha rules. Die Hard So, in the Background Information, someone added that the plot is "quite similar" to Die Hard... Granted that both involves groups of thieves trying to steal something, but other than that, is there really a resemblance worth noting? -umrguy42 00:59, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :That point was removed from the article. But, see "Tone" just below this; the description there fits this episode and Die Hard to a "T". - Adambomb1701 15:25, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Tone The brief opening description, containing "Picard plays a deadly game of cat-and-mouse with terrorists" is not only extremely clichéd, but quite inappropriate for an encyclopedic work. – 18:26, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :It is what he did. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:08, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::But they was merchants! Ant6n 07:57, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :No they weren't. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::They weren't terrorists either, they were stealing the trilithium to sell to terrorists. Terrorists don't usually kill eachother, just other people. Wheatleya 15:29, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hutchinson's fate In the background information: "Commander Hutchinson was hit by a phaser like La Forge, but we never saw what happened to him." I also wondered about this the first time I saw the episode, but after recently watching it, one scene provides a visual answer. In the Arkaria Base scene after Hutchinson and La Forge get shot, as the camera pans upwards, at the bottom of the screen, you can see the outline of a body covered with a blue fabric. This is evidently Hutchinson, and therefore proof he died. Marky1981 02:21, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, I must have missed that. Since I wrote this background information I will delete it. :-) --Captain Wiesel 09:52, 25 January 2008 (UTC) : Yeah it is easy to miss - I did the first time I saw it, so the next time I was looking for clues! Marky1981 13:24, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Well, in my opinion the current solution is very good. --Captain Wiesel 15:44, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Removed notes I removed the following notes as not relevant to this episode. They're more relevant to the Tim Russ (where the info is already) and Marie Marshall pages: * He also guest stars in as T'Kar and the mirror Tuvok. He also plays a bridge officer on the ''Enterprise''-B in . * Marie Marshall, who plays terrorist-leader Kelsey, is known to fans of Babylon 5 for playing Garibaldi's love interest, Elizabeth "Dodger" Durman in the episodes GROPOS and Day of the Dead. This is further accentuated by Patricia Tallman, who played regular cast-member, Lyta Alexander. Also B5 premiered one month before this episode, although Marshall's character on B5 wouldn't be featured for a few seasons, Lyta Alexander was featured in the B5 pilot/movie The Gathering. For further info, see GROPOS on Wikipedia, or the Babylon Project. – Cleanse 05:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I removed the following nitpicks: * Riker is held hostage and beaten severely by associates of the Trilithium thieves ,It therefore seem unlikely that he would act like he'd never heard of trilithium a few years later in the film Star Trek Generations. * After he is shot, Hutchinson is not seen or mentioned again. However, a following scene pans across a purple fabric that is covering a humanoid body, indicating he was killed. --31dot 19:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::That second one is not a nitpick. It's a useful background note pointing out something onscreen that many may not have noticed. Isn't that way Memory Alpha is for? It should have stayed in but I'm not going to put it back I'm just here to complain. 08:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I would tend to agree that it's not a nitpick. I returned the note with some additional information from the script about Hutch's death.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Item not mentioned Hello all. New member here. I am a novice in comparison to those of you here, so maybe someone could answer this. I recall seeing this episode years ago, and the one thing I recall as strange was the use of a device by Picard to open the doors. I do not ever recall seeing that used prior, or after that episode. Was this ever used other than this episode? If not, why no mention of it in the write up?Does it have a name? Thanks --Chuckman4112 13:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :See Emergency hand actuator. - 13:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you... --Chuckman4112 14:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem. It was weird that it wasn't in the references section, since this is the episode where it gets the most screen time. I had to check the images from this episode to find it myself. :) - 14:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Would-be name * Gendel revealed that he had initially called the story 'Revolution', but this was changed due to the similarity to "Evolution". "I thought it would be fun to give every Star Trek episode I wrote a title that's from a different, obscure Beatles song." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) Is it too much of a nitpick/opinion to add something that "Revolution" is not "obscure" by any means? ; ) --Ten-pint 00:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's a valid comment from a production guy, and I think that he's kinda joking about the "obscure" song. So, I'm hoping that you meant this entirely as a joke. :) -- sulfur 00:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::To put it in context, here's the full quote from p. 248 of the book (from the section on ): :: As for the mystical title "Inner Light," which seems to harken back to some Zen philosophy or spiritual guru, Gendel smiles as he reveals that the moniker is a actually drawn from a George Harrison song. "It was the B-side of 'Lady Madonna,'" he laughs. "I thought it would be fun to give every Star Trek episode I wrote a title that's from a different, obscure Beatles song. I wanted to call 'Starship Mine' 'Revolution,' but they had already used 'Evolution.' It was a little joke between me and me." ::I don't know anything about the Beatles, so take that as you will. ;-) – Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice. I can see that. Some of their song titles are a lil' obscure: "Hello, Goodbye", "Love Me Do", "Eight Days a Week", "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band", "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", "Octopus's Garden" etc. That is actually a good and interesting note to have in there and "Inner Light" was indeed on the b-side of "Lady Madonna". :) – Distantlycharmed 01:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) "I'm hoping that you meant this entirely as a joke. :)" 98%, maybe holding out a little hope it might sneak through. ;)--Ten-pint 04:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC)